The Surprise is on the Inside
by CharryBlossom
Summary: "Louis found the test,"Blair sighed. "And it was Chuck's?"Serena asked.Blair shook her head. "It's his?" Blair shook her head. "Is it...God's?" Blair cringed. "Remember when I said Humphrey has no imagination? Well, he doesn't..."
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be such a scandal..." Louis said in a faint voice as he packed his things.

"I know," Blair whispered brushing away her tears with a handkerchief as she watched him. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"It's not your fault, Blair," he replied.

She sighed. He had always been a gentleman.

"You know I love you," she said.

"I do," he looked at her while fixing the knot to his tie. "And I love you too, but..this is too complicated. If I was by myself, then maybe..." he stared at her. "But I have to think of my family."

"I understand," she looked down.

She felt his hands cup her cheeks tilting her head upwards. This was it she said to herself as they gazed into each others eyes. She felt weak from the intensity in his eyes. It was the last time they will ever share such a moment. It made her feel sad.

"Goodbye, Blair," he kissed her forehead.

He quietly left the room with Blair clutching her stomach. She fell asleep alone in her king-size bed. She woke up the next morning feeling sick. Dorota was by her bedside all day. She was growing worried. Her mother was currently in Milan and couldn't manage to book a flight earlier than next week. She felt relieved when Serena came.

"I had to leave work! What's wrong?" she arrived gasping in the hallway.

"Good thing you come, Miss Serena. Miss Blair...the prince left her...!"

"Where is she?" Serena asked.

"In her bedroom," Dorota replied.

Serena entered the dark room. She went straight for the curtains and pulled them to reveal the lukewarm October sun. Blair cringed.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena sat next to her gently stroking her hair.

"It's Louis...he left," she sobbed.

"What happened? I thought you guys were good?"

"We were...an then we weren't," she got up in a sitting position. "Remember how he said he can't handle my secrets?"

"Yeah, but I thought he came to terms with that."

"He did," she nodded. "It's just that...something has happened...something which will change everything."

"Blair, you're scaring me," Serena gulped. "What about the baby?"

Blair's eyes welled up. "It's not his..."

"Oh..." Serena covered her mouth.

"I had a paternity test done..." she replied. "Because, you know...I wasn't sure..."

"He found it and saw it was Chuck's?" Serena asked.

Blair shook her head.

"Then?"

"He found it, but it wasn't Chuck's..." she took in a deep breath. "And it wasn't his."

"Blair...I don't understand," Serena looked at her. She was truly concerned about her friend. "It's not...God's?" she asked.

"Serena!" Blair cried. "It's not, I wish..." she grumbled. "Remember how I once said that Dan Humphrey doesn't have much imagination? He doesn't. When he wrote in his disgusting little book that we had sex..." she bit her lower lip. "We did."

Serena yelped. "Oh my God, it's Dan's!"

Blair squeezed her eyes. "I feel disgusting..."

"But how...?"

"Remember that night...the night when we kissed? Well, it wasn't just a kiss. I don't know what came over me, but we went further. You see, I think that there simply was too much tension which needed to be released."

"And you continued?"

"No! It was just once and I wanted to be with Chuck! After that night...I woke up the next morning and he was gone...I felt as if I belonged to no one. And then I remembered Chuck...I have always belonged to him one way or another...I don't love Dan Humphrey."

Serena coughed. "Yet you're having his baby."

"Apparently," Blair looked down at her swollen stomach.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know..." she clutched her stomach. "I need to speak to Chuck."

"Are you going to tell him it's his?" Serena asked.

"God, no!" Blair exclaimed. "I'll have talk to Humphrey...eventually," she grumbled.

"Oh, B," Serena put an arm around her shoulders. "You'll always have me. We'll raise this baby together!"

"Thanks, S," Blair wrapped her arms around her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair kept nervously rocking back and forth on her favourite Loboutin heels as the lift reached the last floor of The Empire.

"Last floor, Miss" the bell boy ceremoniously said. He kept eying her all the way up. She sighed. He's going to be disappointed when he'll read in the papers that he rode the lift with the prince of Monaco's ex-fiance.

She heard a bark and soon enough Monkey was at her feet licking her shoes. She kindly petted his head.

"Ah, Blair," she heard Chuck's voice.

He got up from the table and greeted her.

"Please, come in," he invited her. He pulled her chair so that she could properly sit at the table. "Please have a croissant or whatever you like. I can call the cook to prepare something for you if you would like," he smiled.

"No, thank you," she nodded.

He was wearing one of his grey suits with an assorted purple bow tie. He looked looked stunning as he browsed through the paper.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here..." she nervously began.

He looked at her from above the broadsheet's pages. "While this could very well a courtesy meeting on your behalf, I couldn't help but see that Louis left New York last night," he set his paper a side. "A part of me hopes this is the reason you came."

She nodded. "That's true..." she started fidgeting.

"What's wrong, Blair?" he curiously looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded trying to contain her tears.

"Both of you?" he emphasized.

She felt her heart swell. She would marry this man in an instant she said to herself. "Yes."

"Then clearly it's not that bad," he calmly said.

She looked away peering at the icy grey rooftops of Manhattan's notorious skyscrapers.

"You're worrying me."

She turned at him. She took in a deep breath. "I've made such a mess, Chuck. Hopefully...in time...you will find it in you to forgive me... The reason why I am here is because of the baby."

Chuck felt his heart race to his throat.

"The reason why Louis left was because this isn't his baby."

Chuck clutched his heart.

"And...it's not your either," she felt tears in her eyes. "Although, I wanted it to be...it's not..."

"Then whose is it?" he alarmingly asked.

"It's Dan Humphrey's."

Chuck felt his heart drop ten floors down. "Humphrey..." he whispered.

"I know..." she nervously said. "I know."

He got up and walked towards the window not looking at her. He felt tired.

"Chuck, I love you. I swear..."

Chuck's hands began trembling. "You ruined everything!" he yelled. "Everything, Blair, everything!" he twirled on his heels directly facing her. His eyes were filled with tears. "I've worked so hard, Blair, to let you go. I tried and I almost reached a point in my life when I was content, maybe even relaxed...but now this...you ruined it..." he said in a faint voice.

Blair was now crying her eyes out. "But if you love me and I love you...we can work it out!"

His eyes were becoming puffy and red. His vision was clouded from the thick tears that wanted so desperately to come out.

"Blair, I love you...but..."

"And we're meant for each other! We always came back to each other!" she insisted.

"This isn't high school anymore... I could never make you happy... I have stopped trying for a very long time now..." he grumbled.

"But you do! You do make me happy!" she cried.

"Well, then..." he bitterly smiled. "I guess you don't..."

"Don't do this, Chuck!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't understand," he took her hands in his. "We'll always love each other, but we've stopped being in love with each other a long while ago. Maybe at some point we couldn't breather without the other, but now... it's impossible for me to ever feel that way again. You killed it. I killed it. We both killed it. You deserve someone who will truly make you happy, someone who can bring back your spark, someone you will love desperately..."

"I don't understand what you're saying..." she murmured. It was over. It had been over for quite some time. She was afraid. Loving Chuck was all she knew.

"Does Dan know about this?" he asked.

"No..." she replied.

"Then I don't know what you're still doing here?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip.

"Dear Blair, I need you to go..." he gently caressed her cheek. "Take care of yourself."

She almost mechanically saw herself out. She crawled to the limo waiting outside for her and ordered the driver to take her home. Dorota was nervously waiting for her in the hallway. She collapsed into her friend's arms.

"It's okay, Miss Blair," she gently stroked her hair. "It will be okay."

She sleeps until seven to eight in the evening. When she woke up she saw Gossip Girl's latest blast: "C checking in JFK airport. Destination: Tokyo." She angrily closed her laptop. Dorota brought her tea and cookies along with a note from Serena sending her love and how she will be on set until four in the morning. She turned on the television. In a few days time the whole world will know that she no longer is the future princess of Monaco. Somehow that didn't seem to bother her. She gently rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"You are going to make very happy, aren't you?" she rhetorically asked.

Just then, the door opened. There, dressed in a dirty shirt and ratty jeans was Dan Humphrey.

"Blair," he cried.

"Jesus, Humphrey," she gave him an annoyed look. "Can you be more dramatic?"

"Dorota called and she said it was urgent," he entered.

"Who said you could come in?" she testily said.

"Blair..." he sighed.

"Fine, come in and close the door."

Dan did as he was instructed. He took a seat on her bed.

"What's wrong, Blair?"

"Why did you come?" she asked ignoring him and munching on a biscuit. "Don't you have another toilet novel to get working on?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know why...I'm you're friend."

"Well, knowing that you're a little creepy stalker, I assume that you know that both Louis and Chuck left."

He nodded.

"I'm not getting married."

Dan's heart started beating faster. "You're not...?"

"No..."

"May I inquire why?"

She bit her lower lip. "Because...Because he found out the baby isn't his."

Dan felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. He palms got sweaty and he felt dizzy. He feared that the baby was Chuck's. Blair was lost forever.

"And it isn't Chuck's..." she said. She looked at him with glassy eyes. "It's yours."

Dan froze as he tried to process the information. The baby was his. He never thought about that. He only assumed that it would have shown much earlier if he were the father. The news dawned on him like nothing before. With Georgina, it was different. He didn't love Georgina. On the other hand things with were already complicated. A baby will only complicate things. Still she was having his baby.

"Well don't just stand there! Say something!" she yelled at him

He felt the tears in his eyes.

"No, you don't! You don't get to cry!" she yelled at him feeling tears come to her eyes again.

His hands snaked up to hers and gently cradled them. "Blair... you've made me...so happy!"

They both started crying. Dan was happy in a strange way that the baby was his and Blair was so happy that he was so supportive. She finally felt that she could cry her lungs out, everything was going to be okay.

That morning, around five, Serena tiptoed around the house with her heels in her hands not to wake Blair up. She peered through the crack door only to find her cradled in Dan's arms. She was covered in her blanket and had Dan's arm around her. Serena smiled. She had a good feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Dan Humphrey returned to his loft whistling; hands shoved into his pockets. He was in love with Blair. He said before. He knew it. Part of him always wanted that baby to be his. As he strolled along the streets, he started thinking about the awkward situation his future child will be put into. It was hard for him to know that his parents got divorced when he was seventeen and his mother lived in a different town, but how will it be for him? Or her? How will the child understand the situation between his parents? Unless...he smiled. Unless, Blair wished to be with him. He shook his head. It was impossible. He had a surprise. Leaning against his door, cigarette between her fingers was none other than Jenny, Louis Vuitton duffel bag in tow.

"What's up, freeloader?" he smirked.

"Dan!" she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you two, Jen."

He poured her a cup of steaming coffee.

"So, what's up with you coming back at seven in the morning?" she asked. "A glamorous party?" she raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Not in the slightest. Since when did you pick up smoking?" he asked.

"London," she puffed her cigarette. "Does that to you."

"Glamorous parties?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wish. It's a lot of work, Dan. So tell me, who's the lucky girl?"

"Ah...it's a bit more complicated than that," he replied. "It's Blair."

Jenny dropped her cigarette in the ashtray. "Blair!" she shrieked. "How what why?"

"Well, we started seeing each other, as friends and...we got along. And we had sex."

"You actually wanted to have sex with Blair Waldorf?" Jenny incredulously asked.

"I did and...I do."

"Jesus, Dan, are you sick?" she asked. "What about Serena?"

"What about her?"

"She's like the love of your life! You're meant to be with her!"

"I am?"

"Of course. But now that you slept with Blair..."

"And that's not all," he said. "She's pregnant."

Jenny's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Wasn't she like supposed to marry that prince?"

"She was. She's not anymore," he replied.

"And what are you going to do?"

"For the moment? Wait. Make sure that baby's fine and...wait."

"I need a cigarette..."Jenny picked one from her pack. "Do you want one?"

"Sure..."

The numbers on Serena's digital clock indicated it was well after twelve pm when she woke up. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It had been a long night. Her boss allowed her to take a day off. She pulled the curtains and wrapped herself in the soft blanket. She heard a cry and then something tumbling down. Blair. She opened the adjoining door only to see a pile of clothes. Behind them, Dorota was skimming through all the daily newspapers in the US.

"What's going on?" she stepped in curiously peeking from behind the door.

"Nothing fits!" Blair cried throwing another dress on the top of the heap. "Nothing fits!" she yelled chucking a pair of jeans against the wall.

"It has been like this all morning..." Dorota shook her head.

"B..."Serena said. When no answer replied she made her way to her friend and grabbed her from the shoulders. "B!"

Blair twirled on her heels.

"Relax," Serena put an arm around her shoulders. "It can't be that bad."

"Of course it is!" she cringed. "Dorota?"

"No news of engagement cancellation," she replied.

"Blair, I'm sure that not all of these clothes don't fit you anymore, you're only 3 months into your pregnancy."

"I know...but they don't look as fabulous on me!" she pulled up the crinkle of her bathrobe to look at her belly.

"Oh, Blair," Serena patted her head.

"We must go shopping!" she announced already scanning the room for some decent clothes to wear.

"Where's Dan, by the way?" Serena asked.

"Lonely boy left this morning," Dorota answered.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Blair said.

"I didn't hear him leave," Serena shrugged.

"Neither did I," Blair casually said.

"Blair...What did you do to him?" Serena asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! We had a mature conversation about the future of this child. He's the father, he will be kept in touch with the evolution of the pregnancy and he will be allowed to actively participate in the child's upbringing."

Dorota rolled her eyes.

Serena wrinkled her nose. "This isn't business, you know?"

Blair didn't reply.

"Do you have any feelings for him?"

"No..." Blair replied. "Whatever was between Dan Humphrey and I..."

"Yes?" Serena perked her head up.

"It's nothing. Nothing more," Blair said. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"I'm spending the in," Serena replied.

"But I need your help, S!"

Serena's eyes rolled in Dorota's direction. The maid got up and went for her coat.

"Fine," Blair pulled on her bag and left.

Serena looked at them leave. She pulled out her phone and texted Dan: "Hey, do you feel like going for coffee?"

Dan was staring at a blank page when he received the text. He stared at his phone. He texted back: "Sure."

He got up and pulled on his jacket and exited the loft. He met her in Manhattan. She had a wide smile plastered on her face. It was something rare for him to see since the commotion with his book.

"To what do I own the honour?" he casually smirked.

"Oh, Dan," she gushed. "I had filming the other day until morning. Cut me some slack. I just wanna hang out."

"Okay. Where to?"

"Is coffee here good?" she pointed to the diner with colorful beads in the display.

"Sure," he opened the door for her.

And just as she entered one of Gossip Girl's trusty spies snapped a photo of them.

Blair grimaced at the photo updated. She frowned at the title: "Lonely boy and S back together?" she couldn't understand what upset her more: the fact that Serena didn't go out with her shopping or that she was now having coffee with Dan. A familiar feeling crawled up her spine. It was envy. She thought she finally won some for a change, but it seems that they all crawl back to Serena. She carelessly continued to browse through the body section.

"Blair Waldorf, as I live and breathe..." she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Georgina," she coolly looked at her.

"What's up, roomie?" Georgina asked.

Blair rolled her eyes. And then she noticed. With little Millow holding her hand, Georgina seemed to be six months pregnant.

"Yeah," she caressed her stomach. "Millow is going to have a baby brother. Say 'hello' to the nice lady Millow," she nudged him.

"Hello..." Millow shyly said. He was very cute. He had deep blue eyes and blond hair and a smile which perfectly matched his mother's.

"What are you doing here?" Georgina asked.

"None of your business," Blair replied without sparing her another glance.

"Oh my God!" Georgina rose her eyebrow. "You're knocked up!"

Blair ignored her.

"Congrats!" she kindly rubbed her shoulder. Blair was surprised to identify a genuine smile on her nemesis' face. "You and the prince...?"

Blair's expression darkened. She sighed. "No...we're not getting married anymore. It's not his."

Georgina bit her lower lip. "Is it Chuck's?"

Blair paused. She pondered for a moment what to reply. Her eyes fell on Millow. "He's a sweet little boy," she pressed her hand against his soft cheek.

"Isn't he?" Georgina wrapped an arm around him. "Love of my life."

Blair smiled. "It's Dan's..."

"Humphrey?" Georgina was in shock.

"Yeah..." Blair cringed. "One night thing...led to the other..."

"Blair," Georgina grabbed her by the shoulder. "You are so lucky..." she looked at Millow. "Go wait with Trinidad," she pointed to the maid carrying the shopping bags. "Blair," Georgina looked at her. "I would have done...anything for Dan to be Millow's real father. Anything. He's a great man...you're really luck to have him."

Blair looked away. "We're not together."

Georgina smirked. "I see. Serena beat you again."

And the moment was gone. Why she ever felt that she and Georgina Sparks had a connection will remain a mystery to her. She twirled on her heels and left. She testily looked at her phone. Someone uploaded a photo of Dan and Serena sitting very close to each other.

"Dorota! I wanna go home!" she called her maid.

When she arrived home she found Serena browsing through a magazine.

"B!" she smiled. "How was it?" she came up to her.

"How dare you?" Blair cried. "I mean I get it that you're tired, but you went out with Dan? With Dan of all people?"

"I don't see what's the problem," Serena folded her hands.

"The problem is," Blair started marching up the stairs. "The problem is that I'm having his baby!"

"He talked only about you, Blair!" Serena yelled.

Blair froze. She looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"Dan is...he's in love with you, Blair," she bit her lower lip.

She twirled on her heels and slammed the door behind her.

"Don't ruin this..." she grumbled.

Blair flopped on to her bed. She couldn't understand why she was behaving so crazy. She had no reason to yell at Serena. She thought about Dan, about Chuck, about Louis and about Dan again. Was moving on really that hard? She looked at herself in the mirror caressing her stomach.

"It's you and me against the world..."


	4. Chapter 4

Blair looked through the window with melancholic eyes. She nervously rubbed her temples. She could hear Serena over the phone in the other room.

"Yes...I promise I will. Sure, I'm on it. Sorry again...okay! Bye..."

Serena sighed looking down at her phone. "Well I guess we're paprazzied in today." Blair heard her heels behind her.

They both looked outside the window. A sea of men and women armed with cameras was displayed starting from the entrance of her building and going down three blocks. Blair propped her forehead against the window.

"I knew this would happen...I'm just tired..." she sighed.

"I know, B," Serena lovingly wrapped her arms around her. "We'll spend the day in. I called work."

"Okay..."Blair said. She felt her stomach turn. She rushed to the bathroom.

Serena rolled her eyes and followed. She pulled Blair's hair up.

"The sickness..." Blair managed to say.

Serena pursed her lips "These paparazzi are not good for the baby. If only we could go somewhere like..." she got up and walked in the other room.

"Hey!" Blair cried clutching the toilet. Dorota came to her aid.

Ten minuted later she was sprawled on a thick layer of pillows cursing the day she was born. Serena walked in with a Louis Vuitton duffle bag and started rummaging through her drawers.

"I am too sick to even ask you what the hell you think you're doing..." Blair grumbled.

"Packing, you're going on a little vacation," Serena replied.

"Where to?" Blair got up in a sitting position. "I have a doctor's appointment, you know...and I can't just... the book says that you need to have one doctor and doctor Ludlow has been so helpful..."

"Ah, not far..." Serena replied.

"Where to?"

"Brooklyn," Serena snickered as she zipped the bag.

"Brooklyn?" Blair cried.

"Yup," Serena nodded. "Paparazzi are all over Manhattan. Louis made it official that the baby was not his, his family when on a vacation on their private island, the press' main concern is to find out who the father is."

"And aren't we leading them right to him?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Serena replied.

Dorota entered the room. "I spoke to doorman. Everything clear. Ready to go?" she asked pulling on a pair of black leather gloves and big sunglasses.

"Clear," Serena replied. "We're taking the back door," she offered Blair her hand.

Blair reluctantly accepted it. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Jenny peered over her sketches at the intense activity in the loft. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother was all over the places tidying up, washing the dishes. She didn't think he knew how to use a broom.

"Dan...?" she inquired. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up," he said polishing the shelves. "What does it look like?"

"Why?"

"Blair is coming."

"Here?" Jenny gasped.

"Yes..."

"When?"

Dan checked his watch. Jenny rose an eyebrow since she didn't know he used one. "Anytime now."

"To what?" she folded her arms over her chest.

"To live," he started fluffing the cushions.

"When was this decided? When were you going to tell me? You know she hates me!"

"Well it was a bit short notice. I found out this morning."

"She hates me! And as a matter of fact, I'm not her biggest fan either."

"Jenny...I am perfectly aware of your situation, but..." he looked away. "I think it's pointless to give you other reasons so I'll just skip to the main one. She's the mother of my child."

Jenny pursed her lips. "This is going to be a disaster..." she walked to her room and slammed the door.

Dan nervously ran a hand through his hair. He barely had time to catch his breath when the doorbell rang. Straightening his shirt he coolly opened in. Clad and a dark hood wearing oversized flats we Blair Waldorf and her trusty sidekick, Dorota.

"Blair," he said in a high pitched voice.

"I regret the day I met you," she stalked in.

He sighed.

"Hey, Dan," Serena gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Blair glared at them. She walked up to the middle of the loft and declared. "This place is filthy."

Dan's jaw dropped.

"Dorota will get right on it."

Jenny's door opened. "Serena?"

"Jenny!" Serena ran to her and took her in her arms. "Look at you, so pretty..."

"You..." Blair growled. "What are you doing here?"

Jenny cockily looked at her. "I live here."

"Since when? I remember distinctively telling you that if I catch you set one foot in New York, I will crush you. I ought to..." she fel Dan's hand on her shoulder.

"Blair, relax, she's here for the holiday."

"Yeah, Blair," Jenny walked up to her. "And since we're sheltering you...I don't think you're in a position to complain."

"Take your hand off me, Humphrey," she said through gritted teeth. "I never should have...ah!" she stumbled into the other room.

"Hey that's my-" she slammed the door. "Room," Dan finished.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Told you this was a bad idea."

"Guys...give her some time. I'm sure she'll come around..." Serena rubbed Dan's arm.

Jenny smirked. "I have a lot of stuff to do. Please excuse me..."

"I'll make you some tea, Serena. I'm going to let her cool down."

Serena sighed. A part of her missed being with Dan. He always knew. She looked at her hands. Blair was one lucky girl.

They sat in the living room talking, sharing impressions from work while Dorota was cleaning and cooking at the same time. Dan had to admit that woman was a jewel. When it was time for Serena to leave, he walked her to the door.

"I don't want to be dramatic, Dan," Serena said. "But right now...you're all she's got. Take care of her."

He nodded. "I will. I always wanted to."

"Bye," she twirled on her heels and left. She gently brushed a tear escaping her eyes.

Dan looked after her. It would have been so easy with her. Given all the complications, somehow they would have survived. She was his dream girl, but somehow along the way she gave up on them. When he walked back he found Dorota sitting on the sofa talking in Polish to her unborn baby.

"Hey, Dorota."

"Mr. Humphrey, I make delicious dinner and tidy up."

"Thanks. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I thought better stay here tonight and help Miss Blair."

He sighed.

"Or maybe..." she looked at him. "Maybe best I leave..."

"No," he said. "If it helps her, then stay."

"No, no," she got up. "You will have to bare her for all life, might as well start now." She looked at him over her shoulder. "And Miss Blair is definitely unbearable."

Dan closed the door behind her. Just then, Jenny came out of room dressed to go out.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going for drinks with some old classmates on the Upper West Side."

"Jenny, you don't have friends from high school, remember?"

"I know," she smiled. "It's just an opportunity for us to bitch."

Dan shook his head. He will never come to understand high school girls.

"Be safe and don't come back late."

"Bye, Dan," she opened the door. "Umh… is Blair, I mean the baby okay?"

He smiled. "I hope so"

He heard the door close behind him. He stared at his bedroom door for a long ten minutes before gently knocking. Without receiving an answer he knocked harder. Slowly pushing the door he popped his head inside.

"Blair…?"

The room was dark. Only the city lights case a golden line which crossed the room. Blair was sleeping with her clothes on tightly hugging a pillow. He walked up to her.

"Blair," he whispered.

She winced in her sleep letting out a sob.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here," he gently stroked her hair.

He sat next to her, an arm protectively draped around her small frame. Before closing the curtains, he pulled the blanket over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Blair Waldorf may be unbearable, but she was heaven. He smirked. At least when she was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

I started out really excited with this story. And you may wonder why I updated regularly and then stopped. Well, I am going to be honest. 16 people have this story in favourites and 30 have it alerts. Still there are so little reviews to it. Reviews motivate me. I mean, I would have enjoyed reading your ideas it's helpful. so call me egocentric, but if it continues like this, the next chapter will be my last. Regards.

* * *

><p>Blair gently opened her eyes. She groggily looked around the room; a sunray was piercing through the comfortable darkness like a laser. She dug her forehead into the pillow. This is what it has become. She was crammed into a measly apartment in Brooklyn. She felt Dan's heavy hand around her. She looked over her shoulder. Dan Humphrey was sleeping like a baby. She rolled her eyes. He should be up making her breakfast. She gently pulled away from him and got up. The next moment she felt the room spin around and she fell back on the bed with a loud thump.<p>

"Ah…!" Dan got up. "Blair…?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Dan, I…" she wanted to say, but she couldn't resist, so she threw up on the floor.

"Blair!" Dan jumped and pulled her hair back. "It's okay," he squeezed her hand.

After finishing, she fell back on the bed. "Sorry, morning sickness."

"It's okay," he stroked her forehead.

"I'm disgusting," she wrinkled her nose.

"It's fine. I'll clean up. You just pulled your legs up. That's it."

He returned and gave her a glass of lemon water. He opened the window and let in the chilly autumn breeze. He then proceeded with cleaning up.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

Blair didn't reply. She was just lying on the bed. He quietly left the room. He bumped into Jenny on the hallway.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She has some morning sickness," he replied and went into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Jenny peeked into the room. She clutched her stomach. She took out her phone and dialed Serena's number. "Hi, Serena, it's Jenny…"

Dan felt a bit at loss regarding breakfast. He had to think of something nutritious. He decided to go with orange juice and toast. Just as he was getting ready to go to Blair's room, Jenny called him.

"Dan, I just spoke with Serena. I made an appointment for Blair at one o'clock," she said.

He smiled. "Thanks, Jen." He knocked. "Blair, I'm coming in!" He sat next to her on the bed. "Blair, you have to eat something."

She peered at him over her shoulder and then dug her face into the pillow.

"You gotta eat. Blair," he tapped her shoulder.

"Ugh," she got up into a sitting position.

"Here you go," he passed her the tray.

She started eating with a bored expression on her face.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "I made an appointment for doctor Ludlow at one o'clock."

"You did?" she asked.

He nodded. "So whenever you're ready…"

She pushed the tray away. "I'll get dressed. Please call Dorota to meet me there."

He pursed his lips. "Blair, I'd like to go with you…if you don't mind," he stared straight at his slippers.

Blair was taken aback.

"Of course, if you feel more comfortable with Dorota…"

Blair just looked at him. Even though everything happened so fast, he was actually trying to cope with it. He was being supportive and he…he didn't even question whether it was Chuck's. She gently stroked her stomach.

"Okay, then."

"Great!" he has a goofy smile.

"Call the driver to pick us up."

"That too," he scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking that maybe we should go with my car. You know, not to draw attention…"

"You have a car?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," he walked out.

Blair desperately looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. "Someone's out to get me…" she thought to herself.

Dan was eagerly waiting for her outside. He was familiar with ultrasounds. He was with Georgina at quite a few. Only this time it was different. Apart from the fact that this time he was sure that it was his baby, it was Blair. Blair was different in every other way.

"Ready?" he opened the door for her.

She rolled her eyes and opened the backseat door. "I never sit in the front seat," she growled.

"As you wish," Dan replied and the car engine lazily started.

"I feel like I'm suffocating," Blair restlessly said as they waited in traffic.

"Crack a window," Dan replied.

"Where's the button?" Blair curiously looked.

"Uhm…you have to roll it down," he raised an eyebrow.

He heard her growl.

"So is this your first ultrasound?" he tried to act casual.

"No."

"Then?"

"It's the second," she replied biting her lower lip.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Me?" she jumped in her seat. "Why should I be nervous? I'm living a healthy lifestyle and the first ultrasound went perfectly well so I see no reason to be…nervous…"

"Okay," he shrugged. "I sure am."

"And why is that?"

He stopped the car. "Because it's my baby. It's our baby. And I want…well…I wish that everything will be perfect. In the end. We're here."

Blair didn't reply. She thoughtfully entered the hospital where an annoyingly chipper nurse escorted them to the doctor.

"Well, here I go…" she went in.

Dan paused. He was expecting for her to let him in, but it was fine. If she needed her time, then he will give it to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Waldorf," the doctor smiled at her.

"Good morning," Blair replied.

"Up we go," she tapped her hands on the table. "Is the father here?"

"He is!" Blair replied. "He's waiting outside…"

"I see…this is going to be a little cold," she said as she pouted the gel. "Is the father nervous?"

"No…" Blair frowned. "It's just that this hold thing has taken us by surprise, you know? And I really…I…I don't know how to behave…"

The doctor giggled. "Oh, you young couple…"

"And see, we're not even a couple."

"But he's here isn't he?"

"He is," she nodded.

"Wait a moment," the doctor suddenly got up.

"What?" Blair panicked.

Dan's heart stopped as the door opened.

"Are you with Mrs. Waldorf?" doctor Ludlow asked Dan.

He nodded.

"Please come for a moment."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

His face turned white when he saw Blair.

"Have a seat," the doctor smiled.

Dan sat next to Blair. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't know."

Doctor Ludlow took the scanner again and ran it down Blair's abdomen. "And…" she said typing to her computer. The image on the screen got wider. "Do you see that little spot over there?"

They nodded.

"Well…that's the heart beat."

They both sighed in relief.

"A heart beat?" Blair smiled. She looked for Dan. He was crying. Her hand searched for his and held it tight.

"That really is one tiny heart…" he managed to utter. Blair only squeezed his hand tighter. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Oh no," the doctor replied. "We'll find out soon enough. Two months to be precise."

He calmly waited for Blair to get dressed.

"Hey, I got a CD with the ultrasound," she said.

He continued to stare at her. "Blair…" he whispered

"What?" she asked.

"You are just…amazing," he sighed. "Amazing and wonderful."

She rolled her eyes.

"And perfect," he smirked to himself and followed.


	6. Chapter 6

"How about lunch?" Dan peered at her through the rearview mirror.

"Sure…" she nodded.

He sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

Blair ignored him continuing to stare outside. Something was troubling her. What frustrated Dan the most was the fact that he wanted to let him in on whatever it was thinking. He knew Blair. He knew that she was probably thinking about the child and about them, not about Chanel's autumn-winter collection. He pulled over by Central Park.

He opened the door for her. "There's a cute bistro I know over here."

She automatically followed. They sat at a table by the window. It was cold gloomy day outside. The wind was brushing the leaves back and forth and fiddling with young girls' hair. Blair continued to idly stare. She ordered the grilled chicken and didn't snap at the waitress. Dan was growing worried.

"Blair?" he asked. Upon noticing that she didn't hear he cleared his voice. "Blair!"

She was startled. "What, Humphrey?"

"Blair, you are seriously worrying me. What's wrong? What's troubling you?"

She sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded.

"Look, Humphrey, I realize that you're making an effort and to be completely honest, you're coping better than I expected; better than me-"

"Thank you, but you still call me by my last name and I find that passive aggressive."

"Now, passive aggressive would be me running this fork through your brainless skull for interrupting me," she sweetly smiled. "I appreciate your efforts, but I think that talking about what I feel right now would only confuse more. And I don't feel that it is right."

"You're wrong," Dan surprised himself. "I want to know. I need to know."

"If you must…I was thinking that it will be complicated with this child. I was thinking to myself: How long am I going to live with you? Until the press cools down? And then what? Move back to my penthouse? Sure, make a baby room, but then again it is your right to be actively involved in the baby's upbringing so what should I do? Make a nursery at your house?" she sighed. "This is pretty much it."

"Blair," Dan pensively said. "I know that right now you're thinking that I should be grateful for you being generous enough to let me stay in the same room with you. I am. However, I don't think that it is healthy for him to grow with us separated. I really don't. It will only confuse him and I'm pretty sure you don't want to have the sex talk when he's three years old. Even so, he could never grasp the complexity of our relationship- hell, even I can't! - He still wouldn't understand. So what I'm suggesting is that you move in. Separate bedrooms, but move in."

She frowned. "While that might be an option. I'm definitely not bringing this child up in Brooklyn."

"Why? What's wrong with Brooklyn?"

"Nothing is wrong, Humpty-Dumpty! But be realistic. Think about it, your child has the opportunity to be brought up on the Upper East Side. The most civilized neighborhood in all New York!"

"I highly doubt that," he snorted.

"I am simply discussing his safety and his education. You would be denying him an opportunity."

The waitress brought them their food.

"Actually you're not, because…" she carefully eyed him. "I am not afraid to take you to court. And I will if you don't come to your senses."

"Oh, this is the kind of environment you want for our child," he sarcastically said.

"No! Dan, stop!" her lower lip was trembling. "I want baby to be the happiest thing on earth. I don't want him to have the kind of childhood I had. I don't want him to be brought up nannies. But…it's my fault…" she was close to crying. "I am crazy…a cuckoo…"

Dan mercilessly looked at her. "Eat, the food is getting cold."

They ate quietly only occasionally looking at each other. The whole bistro was quiet, even the buzzing street seemed calm apart from some dogs barking at each other.

Dan cleared his voice. "Blair."

Her heart raced to her throat. She gulped.

"I want…" he completed picking up her hand. "I want to be part of the baby's life and at the same time yours," he paused. "I will buy an apartment in your building. I will move on the Upper East Side."

She pursed her lips. "Very well. I'm done," she tossed the napkin away.

Dan took care of the check and escorted her outside. She stopped. The sky had a vibrant dark blue hue. It seemed to be a heavy curtain draping over their shoulders.

"Will you take me home, Dan?" she asked.

He nodded.

It was a quit drive until they reached her building. Dan was so drawn by his own mind, that he didn't notice Blair falling asleep on the backseat. He was about take an important step in his life. He was about to move to a place he loathed. It pained him to admit that the child had a better prospects growing up there rather than in Brooklyn. All the while he kept asking himself if Blair was worth it. He shrugged. So this is what taking responsibility means, he thought to himself as he pulled up in the driveway. He was surprised to notice Blair snuggled up in her trench coat. He carefully opened the door and pulled her up in his arms. He carried her up to her room where he laid her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. He gently knocked on Serena's door. No answer came. He went downstairs in the kitchen and lit up a cigarette. He took out a stack of papers and started writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair peacefully woke up. She battered her eyelashes looking around and recognizing her own room. Her clock indicated that it was about six in the morning. She fell asleep pretty early that night. She got up. It felt as if it was going to be a calm day. He pulled away the curtains only to see a sea of paparazzi planted outside. She rolled her eyes. She would have to call Cyrus. She walked barefoot to the kitchen. On her front door she found a newspaper: Blair Waldorf's baby daddy found! We have a writer in the family! Blair groaned at the main headline. So they found out that the baby was Dan's. She winced when she heard noise coming from the living room. She looked upwards only to see Dan Humphrey rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Blair…"

He dragged his heavy body to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked

"Dan," she sternly said spreading the newspaper on the table.

"Shit," he muttered. "Are they…"

"Yes," she nodded.

"For how long are they going to…?"

"Until I make a public statement, I guess," she replied.

"Are you gonna do it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I first need to speak to Cyrus," she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come back here."

"Trust me; they're at your place, too."

He believed her. "So what now?"

"We wait," she shrugged. "I am going to wait for Cyrus and mom."

She rubbed her temples and peered outside the window.

"Are you ok, Blair?" he asked behind her.

She twirled on her heels bumping into his chest. He looked down at her with concerned eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her right hand went around his neck and she dug her cold fingers into his neck. She pressed her head into his chest taking in his scent.

"Not really," she whispered.

He dug his nose into her hair. It smelled like fresh cut daisies. They were both breathing heavily clinging on to each other.

"Uhm, guys…?" they heard a voice.

Blair's head snapped upwards to see Serena peeking from behind the door- champagne in her hand.

"Serena!" she quipped.

"Am I interrupting something?" she smirked.

"Oh, you know Humphrey…hard to cope with being famous," she dismissed him with a gesture.

"Okay. I couldn't help, but notice that the street is packed with paparazzi and they didn't seem to be the least interested when I passed by so I think that they're not here because I just got a part in a movie…" she said.

"Serena, you're going to star in a movie!" Blair hugged her.

"Congratulations!" Dan patted her shoulders.

"Thanks," she bit her lower lip. "It's a supporting role, but I hope I am going to do well. I brought champagne to celebrate! And water for you, Blair."

Blair pouted as Serena opened the bottle and poured her and Dan a glass. Just then Dorota came in.

"Ah, these paparazzi not good for baby. Miss Blair…" she smiled. "I make excellent herbal tea. Calm nerves and cures morning sickness!"

"Have you been having morning sickness?" Blair asked.

"Oh, just this morning…Vanya just put on his uniform and I throw up all over him. Horrible and…"

While Blair and Dorota seemed to be engrossed in morning sickness talk, Serena smiled over to Dan.

"How are you holding up, Prince Charming?"

"Not as good as I hoped to since I'm not actually Prince Charming…he left about two weeks ago. Blair already views me as the parvenu who managed to steal the thrown…"

"You got sort of a Bel-Ami going on for you, huh?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "I wish. I'm grateful that she's not calling me toad."

Serena rolled her eyes in Blair's direction. "They do seem cute, don't they?"

"They sure are," he nodded.

She yawned. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well," he waved in her direction. He looked at her leave. Her blonde hair was just as wild as he remembered and her hips swayed in a way that made him feel weak in the knees. He felt something tug at his heart, a deep hole in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lower lip.

"Hey!" he heard Blair's pointy voice. "I'm talking to you, Humphrey!" she followed his gaze. She was obviously mad; her hands were planted on her hips. She rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Blair?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to watch a film."

"Sure," he shrugged.

They strolled into the living room. He sat on the couch as she popped in the DVD.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," she cooed.

He raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Blair, but haven't you already seen it a couple of times?" he asked.

She frowned. "I know, but I want to see it again…" she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, but-"

"Shush! It's staring," she silenced him.

They quietly watched the movie, both focused on the action when Dan's hand carelessly fell around her shoulders. He felt her tense. However she didn't say a thing. He started to trace circles on her shoulder. She rested her forehead on his chest.

"Dan, are you paying attention to the movie?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Dan?"

"Yes, Blair?" he replied.

"If I would kiss you right now it's because I feel vulnerable."

"And if I would kiss you back it's because I feel confused."

"Of course…I won't kiss you."

"Me neither," he replied.

"Because I can't stand you," she said.

"I completely agree with that. It would be…confusing,"

"Preposterous."

"Misleading."

"Redundant."

He looked down at her. Suddenly, she launched at him pressing her lips against his. He responded offering her full access. He felt aroused feeling her little body crushing against his. He did love her. It was useless to deny it. There they were. Falling in love, he hoped.

"Uhm…Blair? Dan?"

They froze. Blair swiftly broke the kiss. Nate was sitting in the doorway. "Ah…I brought presents," he forwarded the three boxes he had in his hands.

"Nate, I…" she pressed her hands to her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Nate continued to stare at Dan. "Man, he made you watch Tiffany's," he said.


End file.
